Today's environmental emphasis is changing the way many companies and consumers do business. It is no longer acceptable to just provide quality products at the lowest cost. Today's users are requiring companies to consider the long term effects of products and their manufacture. From aerosols to diapers to packaging, products must not be a detriment to the environment.
There are many void fill materials on the market today. These products are made from expanded polystyrene, shredded wood, corn starch, shredded paper, and popcorn. For example, shredded wood, known as "excelsior", is used a great deal in overseas shipping. It provides reasonable protection, but is expensive and is not as effective as other fill material for small and delicate products. It also requires hand packing, since it will not "flow" through any void fill machinery. Hand packing has been known to cause a condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and, therefore, the increased incidence of worker's compensation.
Shredded paper was once in common use. However, the paper settles and, therefore, does not provide the cushioning most users require. It does not flow and is also very messy. If the source of the paper is newspaper, the ink comes off on the product and the packer's hands. The paper cannot be easily handled. Reaching into the container and packing it by hand is required, also potentially leading to Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Shredded paper also attracts paper mites.
"Ecopak.RTM." is a new product on the market made of 95% corn starch with other chemicals making up the other 5%. This product costs about $0.75 per cubic foot with a target price of $0.55 per cubic foot. This is double the cost of current void fills. In humid or wet conditions, the product will disintegrate, leaving a residue on the product and degrading its ability to cushion. It is biodegradable, but not recycled.
Popcorn showed promise as a void fill material, but has now been banned by the F.D.A. for use in packing because people might eat it. Popcorn also attracts insects because it is a food source containing natural oils. These oils can also rub off on the packaged product.
Polystyrene "peanuts" are the most common form of void fill packing material. They come in many forms: "S", "J", "W", "C" and a concave disk shape. All "peanuts" have a petrochemical base. Most use Chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's) in production. CFC's are considered to contribute to the deterioration of the ozone layer of the earth's atmosphere. Polystyrene is also a danger to the environment because it does not decompose. Sold to converters as a bead, the polystyrene is heated and expanded to the desired shape. It offers protection to the products packaged. However, "peanuts" tend to settle, allowing the product to shift to an unprotected position within the box. The letter-shaped peanuts offer more cushioning than do the disk-shaped ones. The disk flattens with little pressure. Once flattened, the disk-shaped peanut offers only the cushioning of its thickness (approximately 1/32 inch). Polystyrene costs range from $0.25 to $0.35 per cubic foot. One advantage is that it can be stored in hoppers mounted to the inside roof of a building and over the packing stations. The peanuts are blown into hoppers using a blower and a long tube. The packers then simply open a scissors-like valve to allow the peanuts to flow into the box, thereby surrounding the product.
Last, "Quadrapak.RTM." is a new product on the market that is made of recycled corrugated cardboard. The material is shredded and then fan folded into strips. It's promise is limited because it does not flow through existing equipment, weighs the same as shredded paper, and costs as much as polystyrene void fill.
A need exists for a packing material that is effective and cost efficient. This packing material must be environmentally friendly. Namely, the material should be biodegradable, recyclable, recycled and reusable. Moreover, the packing material should be easily produced on-site with relatively inexpensive source material.